


Окаянный, неприкаянный

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, drama queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Богатый внутренний мир Бенедикта Арнольда сразу после ранения.Написано в подарок товарищу по контузии - Гесту - с благодарностью.





	Окаянный, неприкаянный

 

 

_Боль – серебряный голубь._  
_Клюв его ярко-алый,_  
_В черной бусине глаза –_  
_Ночь, бессонница, бред._

_В ране он копошится,_  
_Тихо, томно воркуя,_  
_Боль – серебряный голубь._  
_Не люблю голубей._  
_(Олди)_

 

Боль не отпускает его и во сне, нудно встраиваясь в мутное сонное повествование. Ее раскаленное эхо глухо звучит где-то в затылочных костях, докатываясь от раненой ноги до самой до головы, и горячий тупой отзвук растекается даже за пределы его тела - бесформенный, как кровавая лужа, ореол на перегревшейся простыне. Тяжелая, как вибрация басовой струны, дрожь исходит из его тела, точно пот, и впитывается в измятые складки постели.  
Арнольд засыпает измученным - пробуждается измотанным, не отдохнувшим ни на ноготь, и рана тяжело и медленно тлеет посреди его тела, если зажмуриться - с изнанки век роскошно алая, тягостно багровая сквозь бинты, прожигает ногу до кости, неусыпно пульсирует, как предпоследний уголь на кострище.  
Боль прохаживается вместе с ним, прихрамывая, сидит обок него за обеденным столом и просыпается тоже рядом с ним, вместе с ним, всегда с ним, верная, как жена - куда там жене, хмыкает Бенедикт, дорогая Маргарет не смогла его вытерпеть, ушла, понимаете ли, путем без возврата, и теперь у него другая супруга - новая, верная, вечная. Мадам Боль Арнольд, урожденная Страдание из старинного, знатного рода.

Незримые чьи-то пальцы, равнодушные такие и безразличные, неторопливо влезают в подживающую рану, раздвигая воспаленные края и проникая в самое мясо, и Бенедикт Арнольд, коротко взвыв, подкидывается на своем ложе страданий.

\- Не смей! - хрипит он, яростно теряя голос, как пес, которого душит собственным ошейником. - Не смей, убью!

Лекаришки, как думает Арнольд, не внявшего предупреждениям, в палатке нет - да он и вообще один в палатке, хотя снаружи и слышен привычный этот, мерный, как речное течение, гомон бивака, даже в ночи не стихающий ровный бурлёж. Арнольд в одиночестве, и нога его пылает огнем. Она никогда не заживет, яростно думает Арнольд - и тут чувствует, как от одного из зубов откалывается острая крошка, впиваясь в язык, и только тогда трудно и медленно разжимает сведенные судорогой, будто сросшиеся, челюсти.  
Болит так, что скручивает живот и на глаза сама собой наворачивается обильная влага. Арнольд тяжко сглатывает - нелегко, сухо, чуть ли не со скрипом, горло иссохло летним полем, и в носу першит, точно от пыли, Арнольд терпит, терпит, терпит, не думая ни о чем, ни к кому не взывая, только раскачиваясь, сколько это позволяет подсунутый под колено перевернутый табурет, только изредка дотрагиваясь до испятнанной проступившими кляксами повязки - нежно и невесомо, словно до тела любовницы.

Посреди бордово пульсирующего тумана Арнольд мельком вспоминает о том, что он выброшен на обочину, обобран и обойден - по сравнению с медленным пеклом в ноге это воспоминание не причиняет привычной острой боли; так, провернули тупым крюком под грудиной. Благословенна будь, кровавой розой, пламенным костром процветшая в живой плоти рана.

Когда лекарь, этот самодовольный, туповатый, погруженный в себя человечек, подопечные которого каким-то чудом не дохнут, все же является (ох нескоро - успел, наполнившись зарей, посветлеть полог полотняной низкой крыши), Арнольд встречает его почти в форме - по крайней мере, слезы больше не катятся.

Джордж является в его узилище роскошно и сиятельно - как, впрочем, делает всё, за что берется. Возможно, даже слишком роскошно для несчастного червя, полурастертого в кашу, каковым червем Бенедикт себя сейчас ощущает в полной мере. Вместе с Джорджем Вашингтоном в палатку врывается свежий воздух поздней осени - очажный дым, костры, лошади, палая листва, мерзлая земля, тысяча всего, - и голоса. Как будто сама живая жизнь, ее величество, явила себя перед его кроватью, величественной поступью вошла, черт бы ее подрал всю, эту жизнь, к которой он сейчас имеет так мало отношения.

Бенедикт Арнольд страстно ждет упреков за свою ненужность... и не дожидается.  
Джордж смотрит на него с проклятым сочувствием, в невыносимой гримасе сожаления (и сострадания!) поджимая губу, эдак прикусывая ее, точно сдерживая рвущиеся слова. Арнольд ненавидит его сейчас почти так же сильно, как себя и свою проклятую калечность (ненужность, бесполезность, обойденность, сиротство, ненужность, ненужность, ненужность). Обида внутри и ярость снаружи уравновешивают давление, и дышать становится чуть легче - будто всплывая из глубины.

Сочувствующий взгляд Джорджа Вашингтона - это совсем не то, что нужно ему сейчас; а что ему нужно - Арнольд и слов-то таких не знает. Бенедикт Арнольд жаждет рычать и бросаться упреками и оскорблениями. "Все эти твои мальчики, тонкие-звонкие юноши, влюбленные ганимеды, никто не смеет и слова сказать поперек великому Джорджу, - ты же так любишь это?" - мог бы он сказать (нет, прямо бросить!) в лицо Вашингтону. В самодовольное, спокойное лицо.

_Почему и зачем?.. почему именно это? слышишь ли ты меня, вечный любимец судьбы - меня, униженного, обокраденного, несчастного и злого меня, способен ли ты вообще меня понять?.._

Джордж Вашингтон слушает его все с тем же каменным, незыблемым спокойствием прибрежного утеса, нависающего над гневной пеной волн; может, брови чуть сдвигает, и только. В глубине себя - в толще этой плотной, бешено кипящей воды, в пенных бурунах и водоворотах, - Арнольд давно уже кричит в голос.  
"Услышь меня!.."  
Волна с разбега ударяется в подножие утеса, рассыпается в брызги опять и опять, расшибается насмерть о прочный гранит. Рука Джорджа Вашингтона, генерала и главнокомандующего, смыкается на его предплечье - с уверенной силой, с неколебимой твердостью прочно стоящей скалы, - и волна подымается из груди Арнольда до небес, перехлестываясь через край.


End file.
